elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blessing of Vampirism
The Blessing of Vampirism is a Vampiric Clan quest available during the events of . Having contracted vampirisim, the Agent is contacted by a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine Vampiric Clans to slay a rival vampire, and learn about their "heritage." Background After contracting one of the nine strains of Vampirism that inhabit the Iliac Bay, the Agent is offered the chance to learn more about their bloodline. Objectives #Contract Vampirism and await the delivery of a letter. #Journey to an enter the dungeon specified in the letter. #*Track down and slay the Vampire lurking inside. #Speak with the author of the letter before the time limit expires. Walkthrough After dying and being resurrected as a Vampire, the Agent will receive a letter, informing them that they have unofficially joined one of the Iliac Bay's nine Vampiric Bloodlines. However, while the bloodline are "not displeased" with the Agent's progress, they require a show of faith to fully welcome the Agent into their ranks. The author of the letter therefore requests that the Agent slay a vampire from a "lesser bloodline," before seeking out the author themself. Tainted Blood The letter will contain the location of the 'sacrifice', a dungeon in the same region as the origin of the letter. The Agent must therefore delve into the dungeon and track down the vampire, which may be joined by other, generic, vampires as well as the usual collection of dungeon based creatures. Regardless, the Agent will be informed that they have killed the sacrificial vampire when the following message appears: You have slain the vampire name. With that, the Agent simply has to escape the dungeon and head to the town mentioned by the author of the letter, before searching for the building in which the author resides. Once found the Agent must speak with the author before the time limit expires to complete the quest successfully. Rewards The Agent will be handed a ring by the author of the letter for successfully completing the quest, as well as a variety of minor reputation changes. Interestingly, there will be no change in reputation with the Agent's vampiric bloodline, regardless of success or failure. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available when the Agent is in one of the regions dominated by their bloodline. *When asked about the author of the letter, characters may respond: **"That vampire's description is a mentor of the vampiric bloodline, Bloodline." **''"vampire's description is a proud and capable member of Bloodline bloodline."'' **''"vampire's name? Never heard of him/her. Does he/she live around here?"'' *Characters will also have a variety of remarks on the quest depending on either stage or completion: **Acceptance: "They say dungeon is inhabited again by someone or something." or "There's some weird vampire's description over at building." **Success: "It seems that dungeon has been abandoned once again." **Completion: "Thank God that weird vampire's description left building."